ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Calculating Weapon Skill Damage
Category: Guides Magic-Based Weapon Skills *Damage = (( 1.5(Lv + 1)+2+ WSC ) * fTP + fINT ) * Resist * Elemental Staves * Weather * MDIF * Magic Damage Adjustment *For ILvl weapons : Damage = (( 1.5(Lv + 1)+2+ floor(2.45*(iLvl-99)) + WSC ) * fTP + fINT ) * Resist * Elemental Staves * Weather * MDIF * Magic Damage Adjustment ;Where :WSC: Secondary attribute like STR 30% (30% of your STR) (See individual Weapon Skill) :fTP: TP Multiplier (See individual Weapon Skill) :iLvl: the item level of the weapon :fINT : function of your INT and target's INT :: for WS, fINT = 8 + ΔINT/2 :: ΔINT : difference between your INT and target’s INT (caps at 24 for WS), making fINT cap at 32. :Resist : Possibilities are ::No Resist(1/1) ::Half Resist(1/2) ::Quarter Resist(1/4) ::Resisted(1/8 and 1/16) ::Void(0) :Weather ::if WS is used in single weather effect = 1.1 (+0.1) ::if WS is used in double weather effect = 1.25 (+0.25) ::Conversely, if WS is being used on the day where WS element is weak to, the multiplier is reduced by 0.1 and 0.25 :MDIF : ratio of your Magic ATK to target’s Magic DEF (Matk/Mdef) :Magic Damage Adjustment : (1 + or - (Shells, Shining Ruby, sum of magic damage cut equipment)) ::This parameter have denominator of 256 (1/256), for example ::Shell I is -24/256, Shell II is -36/256, Shell III is -48/256 ::Shell IV is -56/256, Shining Ruby is -10/256, Bubble Curtain is -128/256 :: The smallest Magic Damage Adjustment number given by equipment capped the multiplier to 128/256 (0.5) ::Certain magic damage adjustments of particular monster family have been found: ::Ebony Puddings in Mount Zhayolm appear to take 25% bonus magic damage (+64/256). ::Eo'ghrahs in Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi appear to take 87.5% magic damage (-32/256). ::Demon, Ahriman, Corse, Cardian have 25%(-64/256) magic damage cut ::Evil Weapon have 12.5%(-32/256) magic damage cut ::To some particular HNM, magic damage cut can occur occasionally when using the same element against that of HNM :: Physical-Based Weapon Skills *Damage = WD * PDIF = ( D + fSTR + WSC) * fTP * PDIF ;Where : WD: Base damage of your Weapon Skill : D: Base damage of your weapon (e.g., Espadon = 43) :fSTR: function of difference between your STR and target's VIT :WSC: Secondary attribute like STR 30% (30% of your STR) :fTP : TP Multiplier (See individual Weapon Skill) :PDIF: function of (your Physical ATK/target’s Physical DEF) :WSC = integer(any secondary attributes) x @ Level @ Lv90... 0.85 Lv75... 0.83 Lv74... 0.83 Lv73... 0.84 Lv72... 0.84 Lv67... 0.86 or 0.87 (perhaps 0.87) Lv60... 0.90 or 0.91 (perhaps 0.90) Lv40... 0.94 Lv37... 0.94 – 0.99 Lv31... 0.94 - 0.99 *For example, suppose you are level 67 and have 100 STR and 100 MND and you use Swift Blade (STR 30%, MND 30%). *WSC = integerx 0.3) + (100 x 0.3) x @ = integer(60) x @ = 60 x .86 :(@ is 0.86 - 0.87 at LV67) *WD = ( D + fSTR + WSC) * fTP :For Sneak Attack with Thief main, the calculation is WD = ( D + fSTR + WSC) * fTP + DEX :For Trick Attack with Thief main, the calculation is WD = ( D + fSTR + WSC) * fTP + AGI :For Sneak Attack and Trick Attack with Thief main, the calculation is WD = ( D + fSTR + WSC) * fTP + DEX + AGI * Only weapon skills that say "Chance of critical varies with TP" can have a critical hit within the WS without forced critical (i.e. Sneak Attack or Mighty Strikes). ** Base critical hit chance varies between weapon skills. * WS gorgets from In the Name of Science add 0.097 to fTP for the first hit. ** They also increase WS accuracy, which applies to all hits. * Hybrid weapon skills deal both physical and elemental damage and can be considered a 2+ hit weapon skill. The base damage of the elemental hit is based on the amount of physical damage done and TP. See also * Weapon Skills * Allakhazam : Discussion & Source * FFXI Online : Detailed Discussion. * VZX FFXI Doc * Studio Gobli's Memo (Japanese). Also Studio Gobli's new website. * Critical hit rate research -- (Broken, requires new link)